


Tumblr Prompt #2: Artist meets Model!lock

by SherlockedCumbercookie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artists, F/M, First Kiss, Model!Sherlock, Nude Modeling, OOC Sherlock, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCumbercookie/pseuds/SherlockedCumbercookie
Summary: Ravencatart's prompt:reader draws up a portrait of sherlock. She is wearing headphones drawing not paying attention of him walking up behind her and watching. Then when she realized he was there she freaks out hiding it. But he tries to see it. She gives in showing him all the pictures she did of him and is amazed telling her she has a talent. He gets a little passionate and says if she wants a nude pose for her to draw. Then they run off to their bedroom.For ravencatart on Tumblr
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925026
Kudos: 4





	Tumblr Prompt #2: Artist meets Model!lock

You are sitting on a park bench, listening to your favorite music, while drawing in your brand-new sketchbook. The subject: Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective. You see him a lot in the news and the artist inside you can’t resist drawing those luscious, black curls, plump, cupid’s bow lips, high, aristocratic cheekbones, and dazzling, aquamarine eyes. Something about Holmes captivates you, much deeper than his ethereal beauty. You feel a pull to him yet you know it can never be. Holmes doesn’t know who you are. He isn’t even aware that you exist. So all you can do is sit there and sketch him, dreaming of pressing your lips to his and feeling his long arms around your waist. 

You are so lost in your thoughts and sketching that you fail to notice the tall figure looming above you. Only when your sketchbook is darkened with a shadow do you look up-right into the brilliant eyes of the great detective Sherlock Holmes himself. Instantly, you redden and flip over your sketchbook to hide the drawing. You are so embarrassed that all you can do is stutter while fumbling with your pencils and paper. 

Suddenly, Sherlock’s long, pale hand comes to rest on yours. You look up in surprise. The detective is actually smiling. “Here, let me see it,” he says softly in that smooth, rich, deep voice of his that makes you want him even more. 

You blush and shake your head. “No… it’s nothing… I’m not that good anyway…” 

But Sherlock persists. “Just one peek,” he says and sticks out his bottom lip in a pout that you can’t help but find adorable. 

Although you are practically shaking, you slowly turn over your sketchbook, revealing the drawing of him. You anxiously watch his face as he studies it, wondering if he will criticize you and walk away. But he doesn’t. He gently touches the sketch as if it is holy. “This is amazing… you have such talent!” 

You blush and clutch your sketchbook to your chest. “I-I have more… if you want to see them,” you say, practically glowing from his praise. He nods and you quickly flip open your sketchbook, showing him the various sketches and drawings you have done of him. He looks at each one like they are a precious diamond. 

“Beautiful… what talent!” He takes a seat on the bench beside you and leans close, lips pulling up in a smirk. “I’ll pose for you if you want.” 

You are stunned and almost drop your pencils. “What?” 

“That’s right. I’ll pose… nude for you,” Sherlock whispers, taking your small hand in his large one. His lips are dangerously close to yours. You are looking right into the depths of his brilliant eyes. Your heart flutters yet your mind screams at you that this is all a dream-too good to be true. Yet you cannot find it in yourself to pull away. Your lips are so close. You can smell his scent-strong coffee, a hint of cigarette smoke, and the smell of freshly washed hair. He moves in closer and presses his lips to yours. 

Instantly, you feel a magic unlike anything you have ever experienced before. Your lips tingle with a delightful energy. You find yourself kissing Sherlock back, wriggling your tongue into the cavern of his mouth and tasting him. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close while you cling onto his neck, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Sherlock is the first to pull away, his eyes bright. “About that nude pose… Care to join me somewhere private?” He winks at you and you can’t help but smile back, your lips still tingling from that magical kiss. 

“Yes,” you whisper. 

He takes your hand and wraps an arm around your waist, brushing your forehead with a soft, ghostlike kiss. “Let’s go then.”


End file.
